Karins crew?
by miaxXxneko
Summary: GAxkamichama karin what will happen if karins crew joins the academy? what troubles wil they all face? first fanfiction
1. new students

Chapter one

**Disclaimer don't own Gakuen alice or Kamichama Karin**

"Ohayo every one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" greeted a certain brunette as she entered class 1-B.

"_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**__"_

yelled Hotaru as she shot Mikan across the room with her baka gun "shut up idiot your to noisy." She said emotionlessly. "Ah. Hotaru your so mean to me," cried the brunette holding the spot she got hit.

Just then two boys walked into the room. As if she forgot what just happened she rushed over to greet them "ohayo Ruka-poyn and Natsume." "ohayo Sakura-san" greeted Ruka back.

"Hn," was Natsume's only reply as he ignored her and walked to his seat.

"everyone sit down" Mr. Narumi sang as he entered the room. Dancing "we have 3 new students today," he said.

"_three?!?" _everyone in class thought except Natsume who was paying absolutely no attention to the gay teacher what so ever. He was staring out the window thinking about things.

"you may enter" said Mr. Narumi as three students entered the room one girl and two boys. One boy had silver hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and brown eyes they were both quit handsome. All the girls had beating hearts in there eyes except for Hotaru and Mikan. The girl had light brownish colored hair and green colored eyes. (sorry I suck at describing people ) all the guys were drooling over her, they also had hearts in their eyes, not Natsume or Ruka.

Natsume had no idea what was going on he was still string out the window, and Ruka just sat there looking at the new students.

"my name is Hanazano Karin," greeted the girl as she smiled making the guys just drool even more.

"Name is Kujyou Kazune," said the silver colored haired boy in a boredish tone. "kwaii," yelled the fan girls even more excited then before cuz now they knew the names.

"My name is Kuga Jin!" said the black haired boy pretty loud surprising the class "NO WAY!?!?!?!?!?" shouted all the girls unable to take the fact that the idol Jin kuga was actually in there class. Some girls fainted others yelled out of excitement of the new people.

With all the yelling and screams from the boys and girls Natsume stopped staring out the window to see what the heck was going on to make things so noisy. He looked up and saw the new students. _that's all that is making the noise_ he thought _what the hell_? He thought turning back to the window to try to think again.

It took the class 10 minutes to settle down before Mr. Narumi could go on "any questions?" every one but the group raised their hands (Natume Ruka Mikan Hotaru group) "yes" He picked some random girl "what are their alices and star ranks?" she asked. "my alice is the alice of thunder and to turn into the goddess Aphrodite, my star rank is 3 star," said Karin "wow!" all the guys said amazed by not only her looks but her alice.

"alice is to make weapons appear out of no where and to turn into the god Apollo star rank is 3 star." Kazune said with some what more enthusiasm then before.

"I have the alice to sing of course and the ability to turn into the goddess Hades! Star rank is 3 star!" said Jin as most people just sweet dropped while others laughed.

"oi its god unless you want to be a girl!" Kazune laughed at him.

"o" said Jin a little embarrassed of what he said but none the less he got over it while Karin just whispered some thing to Kuzune, and both laughed. All the girls eyed Karin for that and boys eyed Kazune.

"who will be their partners!?!?!?" yelled some random guy.

"hmmmm good question lets see I think that it would be good if Karin is partners with Natsume Hyuuga, Kazune is partered with Mikan Sakura and Jin with Ruka Nogi. said Mr.Narumi.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled every one but Hotaru who just got out her camera to record the shocked faces of every one.

* * *

**I no it sucks but bare with me people I mean first fanfic.**

** but I don't think im a very good writer any way -- I no not very confident ugh**

**Well next chapter will come out when and if I fell like putting it out**

**RxR please it will help**


	2. Mad Mad Room

Wow so I got reviews shockingly to me ) im happy now yeah!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: still dont own Gakuen alice or Kamichama karin**

Here's chapter 2

Mad mad room

* * *

"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled everyone but Hotaru, and the new students who didn't really no any thing about their partners.. Even the famous Natsume Hyuuga yelled, just with no emotion. But still he was surprised. 

_God another idiot has to be my partner now_? He thought some what disappointed. The truth was Natsume likes Mikan but he just doesn't really no it and he says he doesn't but he truly does feel for so he was kinda mad about having to change partners. _Tch polka dots is going to be partnered with that pretty boy what ever the heck his name is. _The Crimson eyed boy thought out of jealousy. _Wait what the hell am I saying ugh I don't like polka dots, I don't like polka dots. _

By the time Natsume finished thinking to him self the class room was in total chaos girls were yelling about Natsume, Kazune Jin AND Ruka not being there partners. Guys were yelling about Mikan and Karin being with others.

"Narumi sensei why does Mikan get to be paired with every cute guy why not me?" yelled Sumire mad because all the cute guys are not here partners. "ah well you see um…. well take your seats next to your partners you three they are the three people at the back of the room," Narumi said avoiding Sumire's, and sweet dropping at the same time.

The three looked at the back at their partners to see who they are when they saw them immediately Jin and Kazune thought at the same time _one of those boys is going to be her partner?!?!?! It cant be they seem like to two coolest guys in class. NOOOOOOOO! _They had really wide eyes on their faces.

_ Base on the one girl that yelled out before I would think they ARE the two coolest guys in class that means bad things for me and Karin, since that girl made a big fuse about things. _Thought Kazune Jin didn't think that far yet. _But that girl sitting oby the window must be Mikan so shes my partner. Wow she is kinda pretty. _He thought _wait what am I thinking I got Karin and she won't abandon me. _He thought mentally smacking himself.

_Wow that girl is pretty. _Thought Karin until she realized that that was THE GIRL Kazune was partnered with, she then changed her mind about the girl. _NOOOO THAT GIRL IS GOING TO BE PARTNERS WITH KAZUNE-KUN WHY????????????????? _She thought panicking on the inside but not on the out side.

"Oi" came Natsume from the back of the room breaking all thoughts, and stopping Narumi before he could escape from the mad mad room. "ah yes Natsume?" asked Narumi who was half out side of the room but because of Natsume had to step into the mad room again. He put a hand behind his head and a fake smile on his face.

_Wait a minute _thought Kazune _did he just say Natsume?? That means that that one is going to be her partner NOOOOOOO he looks so much more dangerous then the other boy why him!?!?!?! _He said now fully panicking on the inside he was ready to explode!

"I'm not going to move and neither are these two" he said surprising a lot of people in the class. They wondered why Natsume Hyuuga would actually want to still sit next to the girl he says he hates and makes lots of fun of.

"Ok Natsume," Narumi said out of fear. "You three can just sit in front of your partners then." He said.

The three students that were sitting in front of them moved to different spots relieved because now they didn't have to worry about being burned by Natsume or hearing the auguring that goes on during class all the time by Mikan and Natsume.

The three students walked to the row they would sit in "um who is Natsume Hyuuga????" asked Karin who didn't really no who he was when Narumi said his named after his announcement like thing.

"……" there was no reply.

"Which one of you is Natsume I need to no who I sit in front of !!!" she said louder obviously getting angry.

"...," still no reply.

"tell me who the heck Natsume is!!!!!!!!" she said now fully yelling with angry eyes. (oo scary)

"sorry its this jerk right here," Mikan finally said as she pointed to Natsume who was sitting next to her now reading his manga. He wasn't paying any attention at all to the new comers at this point. Even thought one was yelling right in his face.

"ah thanks," she said to Mikan sweetly with a smile, she totally for got that Mikan was Kazune-kuns partner. Ever one sweet dropped at Karin's change.

_Mood swings _thought Natsume, _typical. _

"Haha" Koko laughed out loud at Natsume's remark which just got him a death glare from Natsume and the words "don't do it again or you will be burned to a crisp." Koko sweet dropped but also slide back in his chair from fear.

_Whoa this guy seems really dangerous, _thought all three of the new comers after Natsume said his words to Koko. They took their seats infront of there partners it was Kazune by the window, Karin in the middle and Jin at the end in the aisle.

"Ok now that every thing is set I think I will go to a meeting now, so you have a free period," Mr. Narumi said happy he can finally leave the room. Every one sweet dropped cuz they no when ever he says that he, is really just going to watch a sappy love story on TV.

"Ja," were his final words as he put the substitute teacher in charge, who just yelled to Narumi with tears in his eyes "please don't leave me with them they are devils what if they kill me please help," "don't worry I'm sure if you hide in the corner over there they wont hurt you," he said with a smile on his face . "no don't go!!!!" yelled the substitute holding his hand out to the way Narumi went.

As soon as Narumi left all the kids got up and ran to the new comers table completely surrounding them. As the substitute went to hide in the corner.

* * *

Well how was that ) 

Was it good tell me

I'm really happy now cuz of my other reviews that I got they were actually good )

Makes me happy so if you want me to keep writing RxR

Next chapter comes out when and if I feel like it )


	3. lots of yelling

Ok here be next chap.

Be happy

O and to answer a question I have no idea if I will keep the pairings or not!?!?!!!

I might or I might not. Haven't really planned the whole thing out yet so yea but I will let you no what I think

And people can tell me what they think too )

* * *

_Last chapter: _

As soon as Narumi left all the kids got up and ran to the new comers table completely surrounding them.

* * *

Every one but the three and Hotaru was crowding them and yelling things right in their ears. 

"kwaii!" yelled girls all over Jin and Kazune. They were yelling things like "go out with me?!" "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Look over here!" "Jin sing a song!?" "Talk to me!" "Can I have your autograph!?."

The two were very annoyed by this mostly Kazune because Jin was used to this type of things with his fans and all. But Kazune couldn't take it I mean he could take the members of the Kazune-Z (is that what it is called?) But that's cuz there weren't really too many of them (I think?) and they didn't come up and yell in his face or fired stupid questions at him.

_I'm going to explode if these freaks don't get out of my face. _He thought with dizzy eyes from all their movement and confusion. (If that makes sense? It doesn't really to me, what ever.)

While that was going on, the other person sitting with them was facing her own problems

"KARIN over here over here," "are you taken?" "your so cute Karin," they all yelled.

_What's with these weirdoes's? _She thought_, why are they asking me things?????? What about Kazune-kun?? What's happening? _Her head was also spinning out of confusion. The only one of them who seemed to be fine was of course Jin who was just talking to the girls around him and signing random pieces of paper.

_Wow they got popular fast. _Mikan thought sweet dropping. _Where's Hotaru_ Mikanthought just disregarding the subject of the new peoples.

Mikan look around the room when she saw her friend on her duck scooter hovering above the new students taking lots and lots of pictures. "These will come in handy," she said. Mikan just sweet dropped at her best friend's actions.

All of a sudden ht turns her attention to where Ruka was sitting and takes a picture of him before he has time to act. "Imai!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he yells getting up to run after her.

She just hovers away on her scooter holding the picture she just took and others she had of him.

Mikan just laughs at that even thought it has been 2 years since she came and things still hadn't changed with Hotaru black mailing Ruka. The chase went out side of the room so Mikan couldn't see the two any more.

Just then as soon as they left Mikan heard one boy yell "KARIN GO OUT WITH ME!?!?!?!?!" at that time Kazune exploded and Jin just stopped what he was doing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!!" the two yelled together each grabbing one of Karin's arms.

_Wow _everyone thought together. "KARIN ALREADY HAS SOME ONE YOU NO!" Kazune yelled. "And she is my goddess," yelled to but no where near how loud Kazune yelled.

"What every one said surprised by what these two said. Boys had sad looks and so did girls knowing that the new students were already taken with each other and battling one another for on of them. (Huh? I don't even under stand what I really said)

"So back off you jerks!!!" Kazune said his head steaming with anger. "Karin's with me," glaring at all the guys.

"Don't you mean us?" asked Jin "she is my goddess," "ugh Karin's with me he said cut it out!" fire in his eyes. The two were now death glaring at each other.

_Another fight between the two. _Thought Karin, sweet dropping.

While the two were fight and every one was just watching eating popcorn (lol it's like a movie) Mikan leaned over her desk and said to Karin "hey do you want us to take you on the tour now?" she finished with pointing to the raven haired boy next to her who appeared to be reading his manga. "What do you mean _us _polka dots?" he said with no emotion, with out bothering to look up.

I mean us cuz you are Karin's partner so you are **going** to take her on the tour too," she said exaggerating the word going.

"tch," was his only reply. "ill take that as a yes," she said concluding things. Natsume just looked away.

"So do ya think you can do some thing about them so we can take them on the tour?" Mikan finished asking with one of her cute smiles.

"ahhh sure," Karin replied not able to say any thing else. _She's so pretty and cute. I just can't hate her. _Karin thought changing her mind yet again about the brunette.

"Guys!" Karin yelled at the two boys who were fighting by yelling and screaming at each other.

It took 7 minutes before Karin could fully calm down both of them, mostly Kazune-kun.

"Mikan and Natsume-kun want to take us on a tour no," she said happily

"Eh?" Jin said "what about my partner?"

"anno he is busy right now," Mikan said covering up for Ruka who was still chasing Hotaru down. O I see," Jin said kinda sweet dropping.

"O by the way my name is Mikan Sakura, and this" she said pointing her thumb to Natsume who was standing there looking away from the crowd with no emotion on his face. "Is Natsume Hyuuga, now lets start the tour!!!!!!" she yelled happily.

* * *

this chapter probally stinks 

Bla im tired I don't know if this is any good cuz im writing it at like 11:30 at night so kinda tired but any way

RxR please

Next update will come when and if I feel like it.


	4. fighting every 5 seconds

Sorry it took awhile but I was kinda board of writing after just 3 chapters so I took a break but now I'm going to write cuz I'm going on a trip soon so I wont really be able to update then so yea.

Here is next chapter.

* * *

Last chapter: "O by the way my name is Mikan Sakura and this" she said pointing her thumb to Natsume who was standing there looking away from the crowd with no emotion on his face. "Is Natsume Hyuuga, now lets start the tour!!!!!!" she yelled happily.

* * *

Mikan followed by Natsume led the 3 new students around the school showing them where every thing was. (way to lazy to explain any of that part --)

Then it was time to tour them around central town. At this part Mikan cheered!

"Yes its time to go to my favorite place!!!!" she yelled at loud. "Oi mind shutting up polka dots its really annoying." Natsume said with no emotion hands in his pockets looking away. "you jerk how dare you….."

"Polka dots?" the others had with question marks all over their faces.

As soon as they questioned that Mikan's checks flushed up. "um…….ah….um." she tried to think of some thing to say but couldn't think of any thing. Then Natsume said "she wears Polka dotted underwear that's why. He said still no emotion. (wow he like never has emotion in my story)

"What!?!" the other 3 yelled (FYI, they are waiting for the bus right now so they can just stand there for a while right now) Karin had a what the hell look on her face while the other two where thinking how can he do that to some one.

"ah you jerk you aren't supposed to tell them things like that," Mikan screamed at Natsume yelling him and screaming her head off, waving her hands all over the place saying how he was a pervert a jerk and so on.

"shut up polka dots it's the truth you no," he said smirking at her.

"ah you pervert," (im running out of things to call him) "ah I cant stand you…." Bla bla bla nag nag nag. As Mikan was rambling on and on and on and on with no stop in sight the bus pulled up.

"um is this the bus?" Karin asked pointing to the bus and interrupting their fight.

"ah yes it is lets go," Mikan exclaimed her mood completely changing.

"tch Natsume said as he passed right by her and went on the bus. As he passed Mikan stuck her tongue out at him.

"wow they really seem to hate each other don't they Kazune-kun?" Karin said whispering to him. He nodded. "and what are we talking about over here?" questioning them and butting in between them. "hey what do you think your doing move out of the way," Kazune yelled at him pushing him out of the way and giving him a death glare. And thus another fight broke out between the two. People passing by just suddenly stopped what they were doing and sat down for front row seats to watch the two fight, randomly getting popcorn again. For some reason the fights that these two had were just way more interesting then the ones tat Mikan and Natsume had to the public any way.

"come on you guys," said Mikan stopping the fight much to the audience wishes.

"hmph they both said getting on the bus where another fight just started about who got to sit next to Karin. Mikan not being able to take the fighting every 5 seconds just told Jin to sit with Natsume and Karin to sit with her and Kazune to sit alone that way they would shut their mouths and neither one got to sit with her. that turned out pretty well. I mean Jin was kinda scared of Natsume so he didn't really have that much fun and Kazune was having fun laughing at Jins issues with Natsume and Mikan and Karin were just chatting away about some stuff about the academy and central town and what there is to buy and every thing like that.

When they finally got there it was peace ful but soon things went crazy there were so many people there and Mikan wanted to go one place while Natsume wanted to just go sit by the Sakura tree but Mikan said they had to give them a tour. And then they faught of where to go and every thing while the other three just wondered off or got separated cuz of the big crowd.

"wooo where did they go where did they go???" asked Karin nervously looking from side to side.

"oh no," Kazune said "looks like we are lost," "what we cannot be lost they were just right here," Karin said pointing to where they "were" "don't worry Karin im here," said Jin in a kinda super hero position.

"like that will make her feel better you idiot," Kazune said smacking him on the head.

"well its not like you could help her," he yelled back as yet another argument broke out between them.

_This cant be good we are lost from Mikan and Natsume-kun and these two are just fighting instead of helping they are making things worse. _Karin thought her head spinning around and around.

* * *

well sorry for the crappy chapter it came purly from my head right onto the computer so it has to suck but still tell me what you think.

its like 12 again so im dead tired again ugh

well i have no idea when i will update next but it will be when and if i feel like it so please RxR


	5. whats that noise

Im soooo sorry for not updating but I have a good reason for it,

The night before I was planning to update there was this storm with some awesome lightning. And we had a power outage for 2 hours and so when the power came back on my computer wasn't working, and I couldn't get it to work so I couldn't update and then I went to Israel for 10 days I still couldn't update and then when I got home I had to wait for my dad to fix my computer and the crappy laptop I was using didn't have word so I couldn't update. But now it is fixed and im gonna write the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Flash back:__ This cant be good we are lost from Mikan and Natsume-kun and these two are just fighting instead of helping they are making things worse. _Karin thought her head spinning around and around.

"Natsume you jerk we have to show them around we have to," Mikan yelled trying to make him walk. "tch why do I have to little girl, leave me alone," he said coldly.

"your there partner now come on," she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him only to find no one else was with them.

"AHHHH! Where'd they go where'd they go," Mikan yelled panicking. "what will we do we lost the new kids o no they don't know there way around ahhhhhhhh!" she said running back and forth with her hands up screaming. "Shut up idiot you're too loud," Natsume said coldly starting a fire on her hair.

**Jin ,Karin, Kazune.**

_Ugh where are we? _Karin thought sitting on the ground facing the two boys fighting.

"You couldn't help her even if u you tried!" Kazune yelled at Jin pointing to Karin. "Well im more of a help then you are," he yelled back. Thus making them continue to argue making Karin just sweat drop _neither of you will be a help to me if you keep this up. _Karin thought.

Unknowing to them they were getting weird stares from the crowd of people. "who are those kids," "is that Jin Kuga," "they are so cute," people whispered to each other.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. The two boys started to stop fighting and listened to the noise coming from the ground. "what's that noise?" asked Karin. "I don't know," answered Kazune.

All of a sudden a crowed of kids boy and girls could be seen running towards the three new kids. "Huh?" all three said as they approached.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume.**

"NATSUME how could you burn my hair again!" Mikan yelled after he set part of one of her pig tails on fire. "tch you were being so loud I could concentrate on reading my manga," he said no emotion. "you weren't reading your manga right then!" she yelled back.

"That's cuz u were so loud I couldn't concentrate stupid ," a smirk coming to his lips knowing he did his job of making his favorite brunet mad. "argh your so mean!" she said in defeat.

"tch what ever polka doats," he said coldly "im gonna read so go away,"

"no your not, your gonna come with me and help me find them!" Mikan yelled pulling his arm.

**Back to Jin,Karin, and Kazune,**

As the crowd came closer and closer to the three yiu could hear there screams clearly, "KARIN-CHAN!!!!!" yelled all the guys hearts in there eyes "KAZUNE-KUN, JIN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" all the girls yelled with dreamy eyes.

Appently word about the three and what they looked like and who Jin was had spread. And now there was a fan club for Karin with the same guys that made a fan club for Mikan. (yea Mikan has a fan club in ma story) they were now the Karin and Mikan fan club.

All the girls were also the girls from the Ruka, Natsume fan club. Thus they became the Ruka, Natsume, Kazune, Jin fan club. (wow long name for the fan club).

"AHH!!!!" they all yelled as they ran as fast as they could away from the club. As the fan clubs ran by other people who liked one of the three joined in thus making the club three times bigger.

"what the Heck is this?" Kazune yelled. "I don't know but just keep running,"

**Mikan, Natsume **

"leave me alone, im not going," Natsume yelled "yes you are they are our responsibility so you have to come too," she yelled back pulling his arm in the direction to out side of the forest.

"I refuse, now leme go!" he said annoyed. "No," Mikan just said flatly still not letting him go.

"I will burn you," Natsume coldly said. "ill just activate my Alice," Mikan said back a smile on her face cuz that time she beat Natsume. "tch id like to see you do that polka dots," Natsume said because he new she still wasn't that good at activating when ever she wants to yet.

Just when she was going to respond they heard some thing. The ground started to shake. They stoped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"you don't think its.." "it sure feels like it," "but how did they find us," "I don't know but I do no we better start running," Mikan finished. As they both started running from what they new was comeing.

* * *

Ok done woooo I finally updated be happy people who actually read ma story. 

Please RxR

I will update when and if I feel like it but most likely soon to make up for the long wait.


End file.
